Heavenly Blessings
by csinycastle85
Summary: My take on how Tiffany and Sean becoming parents had it happened before they went off canvus.
1. The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

It was one of those days that can go from ordinary to extraordinary in an instant.

Tiffany arrived at Port Charles High School to pick up Robin from school as it had let out early due to the end of the school year.

"Hey darling!" exclaimed Tiffany giving Robin a big hug, after she got into the car, "Are you ready for our afternoon of fun?"

"Hi Aunt Tiffany, yep I am so ready. Let's go!"

The two had a fabulous girl's outing doing everything from eating and chatting to window shopping and even a little of actual shopping. When they returned to the penthouse, they were about to see what was left at the doorstep that would be life changing.

As they got off the elevator with their purchases, Robin was the first to see a baby carriage and diaper bag left right at the front door.

"Uh Aunt Tiffany there is something in front of the door that I don't think was here before."

After Tiffany found the keys to the penthouse she looked up and knew what Robin was talking about.

"Oh will you look at the precious little baby girl," cooed Tiffany after peeking inside of the carriage, "Who'd do such a thing?"

"Well whoever it is I guess they are unable to take care of this cutie."

After Tiffany and Robin got the carriage and diaper bag and then their purchases, they got to the couch and Tiffany got the baby out of the carriage and held her for a little while.

It did not take Tiffany long to realize that even though she was not able to carry the previous baby to term that this is a gift from heaven. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Robin talking to her.

"Aunt Tiffany? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. Sorry."

"I guess you have fallen in love with the little baby."

"Yeah I have."

Just then the baby started to fuss.

"I think it is time give the baby her bottle," said Robin, "Here I found the bottle in the bag."

"Why thank you sweetie."

With the bottle in hand, Tiffany without effort got the infant to drink.

"Awww she is so adorable," said Robin looking from the infant to Tiffany, "I think she likes you Aunt Tiffany."

"You got that right, she such a sweetheart."

Twenty minutes later the bottle was empty, the infant was fast asleep in Tiffany's arms, and both Tiffany and Robin's hearts melted as they watched the little one sleep.

Not much later Sean arrived home after checking out at the station for a few hours when he got a surprise of a lifetime.

"Uh honey, what is going on?"

"Shhh, Uncle Sean the baby just fell asleep," said Robin.

Right then Tiffany added, "Well, you know today was the day I would be spending with Robin and I did. When we got home the infant in the carriage was already left here along with a diaper bag."

"Well is there a note left with the carriage?" asked Sean.

"Oh yeah there is now that you mention it," replied Robin handing Sean the note she found.

_Wednesday, June 15, 1994_

_Baby was born on April 17, 1994 at Mercy._

_Please take care of her._

After reading the note Sean muttered, "This is strange, the note is not signed."

"What does it say?" asked Tiffany and Robin cautiously.

"It says the baby was born two months ago at Mercy, it did not say what the baby was named but it did say that to take of her."

"So I guess whoever left her has complete trust in us."

"Yeah I guess so. You know maybe we should head over to the hospital to see if Simone is in today to give the baby a checkup," said Robin.

"You know that is a very good idea. Would you like to come with us?"

"Uh yes I do need to let Uncle Mac know though."

It wasn't long before the trio and the baby got to the hospital and the infant got her checkup.

"Is the baby in good shape?" asked both all three asked Dr. Simone Hardy anxiously.

"Yes for a two month old baby she is in perfect health and beautiful too."

After the three of them left the checkup room, Robin then asked, "Do you know what you are going to do next?"

Tiffany looked and Sean who then said, "Well I may need to find some background info about this child and the mother but I think it is safe to say that with the help from Justus Ward with the adoption process."

Robin then jumped for joy and then gave Tiffany a hug and said, "I know that you and Uncle Sean are going to be great parents to this lucky little girl."

"You know before we go and get a few essentials, we need to come up with a name for baby. I mean we cannot keep calling her 'little one' or 'baby'."

"You know your right sweetheart. Since you the two of you saw her first, you two can come up with a name."

"Really Sean, are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, my love."

"Well, ok then, hmm, for the longest of time I have liked the name Gabriella."

"I think that is a great first name Aunt Tiffany, now for the middle name, how about Liberty?"

"That's a good pick. Let us put it together, Gabriella Liberty Hill-Donely. Yep that name has a nice ring to it," said Tiffany and then turning to Sean and asked, "What do you think?"

"Let's see Gabriella Liberty Hill-Donely, I love the name and Gabriella Liberty Hill-Donely it is!"

"Would you like to hold your new daughter?" asked Tiffany.

"I would love to."

Tiffany gently picked up little Gabby and gave her to Sean.

"Hi there, I promise that your mom, your godmothers Robin, Felicia, Bobbie and godfathers Mac and Tony and I will take good care of you."

"Uncle Sean, do you mean…?"

"Yes I do mean it, I am sure Tiffany would agree with me."

"Of course if Sean hadn't asked you I would have."

"Thank you, you have no idea how good that makes me feel."

It did not take very long before the infant that was left at the front door of PH4 legally become Gabriella Liberty Hill-Donely.

16 years later

Tiffany, Roman (her and Sean's son), Felicia, Maxie, Georgie, Mac, Bobbie, Tony, Anna and Robert (with Sean bringing three "surprises" one planned ahead of time the other two only Sean knew about, Robert and Anna are helping with the biggest surprise of all) to arrive right before Robin and Gabby gets back.

"Roman Keagan Hill-Donely," yelled out Tiffany, "Are you sure that Robin has Gabby well occupied?"

"Yes mom I just off the phone with Robin and she said Gabby hasn't a clue of what is going on," responded Roman from upstairs.

Tiffany turned to Felicia and said, "Ok good I do not want her to figure out that is especially for her and that has gotten hard to do."

"I know what you mean but she gets that from her parents," said Felicia.

"Oh stop that," said Tiffany all while thinking that she and Sean are fortunate to raise such an intelligent girl who was left at their doorstep especially after that miscarriage, which also led to another miracle, birth of their son four years later.

Just then came a knock on the door and Felicia opened it and in stepped Mac, Maxie and Georgie, Mac with a load of groceries and Maxie and Georgie with enough balloons to decorate and give the birthday feel.

"Okay Aunt Tiffany, we got everything that you needed, the food and the all the decorations that you did not have," said Georgie

"Thank you so much darlings for your help. Well it is time to start setting up. I told Robin to bring Gabby back in a few hours."

"This is going to be awesome," said Maxie.

"It sure is," replied Felicia, as they began the final prep work before the informal "Sweet Sixteen" birthday party.

Right then there was another knock on the door, this time it was Bobbie and Tony.

"I hope we are not late," said Tony with a bag full of presents.

"Nope you're early and Gabby is going to be so spoiled," said Mac.

"Then again she is our goddaughter and we love her to death," said Bobbie, "Is there anything we can help with?"

"The food set up."

Twenty minutes with the penthouse ready, Sean walks whistling Happy Birthday and Tiffany instantly knew what was up.

"You got our daughter's gift?"

"Yes, in her favorite color plus one other surprise too."

"Oh what is that?"

"Well, you and everyone else are just going to have to find out with her. Oh and Tiffany could I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Tiffany walked over to Sean as the others made final preparations. As that went on Sean got ready to let hear the bad news.

"What is it?"

"Okay fine, one of the two gifts is not so good news but we will tell Gabby that later after the party, but you should know now."

"Okay I am listening."

"I finally found some information that Gabby wanted to know, you know about her biological mother and it is not good."

"Uh-oh I don't think I am going to like what I am about to hear."

"Well I found out that her mother was an unwed teen and that from where she was from, the country did not allow teen pregnancy let alone having a baby out of wedlock. So her parents found a friend here who would take her in. The family managed to sneak her out and she stayed with this friend. Apparently not long after she gave birth to our daughter she became homesick. That was when she left baby Gabby on our doorstep and went back, and there is more."

"Okay continue," said Tiffany nervously.

"Well not long after the mother got off the plane with the friend, she was arrested, tortured, and killed all within a matter of hours, and her family and the same friend suffered the same fate."

"All because of her pregnancy and giving birth out of wedlock that is so horrible. At least the mother did the right thing and left her daughter with us."

"Yeah I know."

"One thing is for sure the two of us need to hold Gabby when we tell her," replied Tiffany.

"I agree."

Not much later Roman came down the stairs with the phone, "Mom, dad, Robin called and she and Gabby on their way over."

"Okay Roman sweetie, thank you."

Tiffany and Sean quickly put the news out of their minds and Tiffany talked with Robin for a few minutes

Right after Sean announced, "Okay everyone we need to take our places and dim the lights, Robin and Gabby are on their way up."

Meanwhile, Gabby, now a girl of sixteen with should length wavy black hair, was beginning to think something was up and she needed to know what.


	2. Their Future

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

"Robin is something up?"

"Maybe, maybe not, why?"

"Well I am getting the feeling that..." said Gabby in mid-sentence when suddenly as the lights went and Gabby got a big shock.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDY GABBY!"

Stunned for a few seconds and then Gabby replied, "Oh my goodness, wow you guys this is incredible."

Then eyed her parents and said, "Did the two of you plan this behind my back?"

"Yep, are you surprised?" asked Tiffany going over to give her daughter a big hug.

"Yeah I am. I so did not see this one coming!"

"Today will only get better, sweetie pie," said Sean.

Gabby looked around and saw everyone except for two people.

"Where are Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert?"

"Oh they will be here a little later; they have something they needed to take of care right now."

"Okay then!" exclaimed Gabby.

The party continued on and right after she opened most of the gifts it was time for big surprises.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention?" boomed Sean's voice.

Everyone including Gabby turned around and looked at Sean.

"Gabby sweetheart," began Tiffany, "The last sixteen years your dad and I and everyone who loves you have had the great joy of you watching you grow into a beautiful and smart young lady and a very talented cross country runner. I think it is time you get one of the big surprises. It is downstairs waiting for you, but first you need to put on this blindfold and I will lead you make sure you don't run into anything."

Gabby raised an eyebrow as Robin put the blindfold over her eyes. Right before everyone got on the elevator to go downstairs, Sean mentioned to Tiffany, "I will be down in a minute."

"Okay but don't take too long," answered Tiffany giving Sean a kiss.

After making sure everyone had gone downstairs, he went to the stairway to get the other surprise.

"Okay you can come out now," said Sean.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and get us," said Sean's dad Martin.

"I know I was beginning to hyperventilate a bit," said Blanche.

Martin Donely and Blanche Bouley Donely were a couple in their late mid 80's but still very active. Sean ran into them while picking up the car earlier.

"I cannot wait to meet my daughter-in-law and grandkids," both Martin and Blanche at the same time.

"You'll love them and all my friends too. Now I need to get downstairs to give my daughter the big surprise."

"By the way the car you got her is an excellent choice," said Robert.

"The color really fits her too," said Anna.

"Ok could the two of you stay with my parents and help yourselves to the food I will be back in a little bit."

Five minutes later, Sean was downstairs in the lobby with the rest of the crowd.

"Oh there you, Gabby is getting restless waiting for her present."

"Well I am here now. Okay Gabby you ready big surprise number 1?"

"Yes dad now could please stop keep me waiting in suspense?"

"Ok everyone follow me."

When the crowd walked into the parking garage they all quietly gasped.

"Okay something is up I can tell," said Gabby.

Sean whispered to Tiffany, "When did she get so bright?"

"When she was about three years old, honey."

"Gabriella Liberty Hill-Donely, are you ready?"

"YES!"

Sean got out the car keys and jingled next to Gabby's ear.

"Wait is that I think it is?"

"Okay Robin you can go ahead and take off the blindfold."

Robin did and when Gabby saw the surprise, she nearly fainted.

"Oh my word. No WAY!" exclaimed Gabby seeing the car.

"Happy birthday sweet pea, this is just for you," Tiffany and Sean said together.

"A blue corvette, that is so awesome! Thanks mom and dad," said Gabby giving her parents big hugs.

"Hey when do I get a car?" asked Roman incredulously.

"When you are you're about your sister's age," said Tiffany.

"Go ahead Gabby," said Sean handing her the keys, "There are two special things inside."

After she got in she noticed instantly.

"A jack for my mp3 player cool, and it is automatic transmission! Thanks dad!

"I thought it would be easier for you when you drive. Now all you have to do it get your drivers license."

After letting the feeling sink in for Gabby, Sean then made another announcement.

"Okay the next surprise will be even better, especially for you Tiffany and you Roman."

"Oh what is it?"

"You will know what it is when we get upstairs."

It did not take long for the crowd to get back upstairs when Sean said, "Okay I hope you guys are ready for this because it is going to be a shocker."

Sean then opened the door to reveal not only Anna and Robert but Martin and Blanche.

When Tiffany saw her in-laws she froze.

"So this is the other surprise you said that everyone had to wait to find out, including our friends?"

"Yep, allow me to make the introductions," said Sean leading his family to where his parents were.

"Mom, dad, this is my wife and the love of my life Tiffany Hill-Donely."

"It so nice to meet you Tiffany," said Martin, "I can now see why my son is a very lucky man."

"Why thank you very sir."

"Please call me Martin."

"And these two here," said Sean with his hands on their shoulders, "Are our kids, Gabriella Liberty Hill-Donely and Roman Keagan Hill-Donely."

"Oh aren't the two of you just adorable. I am going to have fun spoiling the two of you!" exclaimed Blanche.

Gabby and Roman both said at the same time, "It is nice to meet you Grandpa and Grandma."

The introductions and party continued when Tiffany announced, "It is time to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the birthday girl."

The festivities began to wound down as the guests one by one said their goodbyes and went home. Before long it was just Tiffany, Sean, Gabby, Roman, Martin and Blanche.

"You know I was thinking of treating you guys to dinner say tomorrow night?"

"Dad you didn't have to," said Sean.

"Hey I insist, this way I can catch up with you and get to know my daughter-in-law and grandkids better."

"That is a great idea," said Blanche.

The family talked for a little while longer and then Sean took to the Metro Court Hotel.

Later that night, Sean knew it was time to tell his daughter what she wanted to know, the last thing he wanted do was to put a dent his little girl's birthday with the unpleasant news.

"Tiffany honey, I think it is time to tell our daughter the news."

"Ok I guess it is better than waiting."

"Gabby darling, your father and I have something we need to tell you. Go and get ready for bed first and then we will meet you in your room."

"Okay," said Gabby wondering what could be up.

Twenty minutes later Gabby waited in her half girly and half tomboy room for her parents.

Then came a knock, "Come in," answered Gabby.

""Are ready for what we are about to tell you sweetie?" asked Sean gently.

"Uh yeah," said Gabby.

"Before we go any further, how are you feeling? Did you have a good time today?" asked Tiffany

"I had a great time. Thank you again for the car!"

"Ok sweetheart, remember how you asked about your biological mother?"

"Yeah, I also said if you cannot find anything that is fine with me."

"Well I finally found something out about her."

"And?"

"Well let's just say that she is no longer living. She passed away not long after she left you with us."

Sean then told the same story he told Tiffany earlier.

After being told, Gabby seemed to be taking it well.

"At least I know that she made the right decision rather than take me home with her, I mean I would not have lived nor would I have been raised by such great parents. Thank you for telling me dad."

"Are you going to be okay sweetheart?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah mom I am. I love you and dad and Roman so much."

"We love you too. Come here," said Tiffany giving Gabby a hug.

"You know mom how about next weekend we have girls day out just the two of us?"

"That sounds great."

As she dozed off to sleep, at least she knew that her natural mother was no longer in pain.


End file.
